


по ребру виниловой пластинки

by Jimmy_from_Suburbia



Category: Smetana TV
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Соулмейт AU, Юмор, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_from_Suburbia/pseuds/Jimmy_from_Suburbia
Summary: Soulmate AU! где у каждого на запястье есть татуировка с первыми словами, которые ему скажет родственная душа. И Вася, как и все, ждёт дня, когда услышит свою заветную фразу. Вот только когда тощий дылда в магазине говорит ему: «Эй, ну уж нет, дорогуша, я дико извиняюсь, но эта пластинка моя», Васе хочется больше никогда в жизни не открывать рот.





	по ребру виниловой пластинки

**Author's Note:**

> Загляните ещё на [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6252806) :)

На самом деле Вася проводил в магазинах винила гораздо больше времени, чем было бы нужно человеку, движимому желанием собрать коллекцию альбомов всех когда-либо существовавших джазовых исполнителей. А ведь он даже не был этим человеком. Он никогда ничего не покупал, он лишь брал в руки первые попавшиеся пластинки, разглядывал их и ставил на место, а после, осмотрев весь магазин, стоял некоторое время перед полкой с надписью «Sale», после чего просто уходил, обязательно возвращаясь через пару дней. Это было неизменным ритуалом, и рано или поздно он должен был увенчаться успехом. В конце концов, если первая фраза, которую скажет тебе родственная душа, содержит в себе слова «эта пластинка», а ты с ними рядом никогда не бываешь, будет довольно сложно её встретить. Вася не хотел слепо полагаться на судьбу, даже если в данной ситуации всё зависело исключительно от неё.  
  
Но сейчас случай был особенный — на этот раз Вася пришёл сюда за подарком и с таким оживлением копался в горах пластинок, что даже продавцы, научившиеся не замечать своего странного постоянного клиента, обратили на Васю внимание, сгрудились в кучку и зашептались, споря о том, стоит ли подходить к покупателю и предлагать ему помощь. Но Вася был так увлечён поиском, что не замечал ни их, ни других посетителей магазина. Вот он закончил со стеллажами и подошёл к одной из стоявших на полу коробок, в которой вполне могло быть то, что ему нужно. Взяв самую верхнюю пластинку, он только было начал читать надпись на потрёпанной картонной упаковке, как вдруг услышал:  
  
— Эй, ну уж нет, дорогуша, я дико извиняюсь, но эта пластинка моя.  
  
Перед Васей стоял высокий, нескладный парень в розовой футболке, держал в длинных руках по пластинке и нетерпеливо топал ногой. В носу у него было кольцо, и в целом весь его вид вызывал лишь недоумение пополам с любопытством, но Вася съёжился и едва не выронил из рук ту самую пластинку, чувствуя, как его прошибает холодный пот. Кто бы мог подумать, что его соулмейт окажется… этим. Пытаясь спрятать под рукавом слово в слово воспроизведённую дылдой фразу, он лишь стоял и беспомощно хлопал глазами, не желая произносить ни звука.  
  
_«Пиздец»._  
  
— Чего смотришь, я себе их отложил, — прервал его размышления дылда, подаваясь вперёд и переступая с ноги на ногу. — Вон, смотри, — он кивнул, указывая за спину Васе, где на коробке лежало ещё несколько пластинок. — Я уже час здесь отбираю, не таскаться же мне с целой стопкой.  
  
Вася кивнул, но с места не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, всё ещё отказываясь верить в то, что именно с ним случилось то, чего никогда не происходило ни с одним из его знакомых. Его судьба — парень с кольцом в носу и нездоровым пристрастиям к виниловым пластинкам. Так не должно было быть.  
  
Видимо, дылда за это время ещё что-то спросил и пауза опять затянулась, поскольку он закатил глаза и, должно быть в шутку, поинтересовался:  
  
— Да ты немой, что ли?  
  
И Вася кивнул.  
  
Это было отвратительно, и он не собирался этого делать. Но если честно, вся ситуация на тот момент казалась отвратительной, как будто кто-то сыграл над Васей злую шутку. Он не хотел такой судьбы, поэтому не было ничего странного в том, что он подтвердил эту нелепую догадку. Что бы он ни сказал сейчас — даже самая бессмысленная фраза стала бы теми словами, которые тонкими печатными буквами были набиты на тощем запястье дылды, и тот сразу понял бы, кто стоит перед ним. А ему было лучше не знать.  
  
А Васе было лучше напиться.  
  
Пожав плечами, он постарался как можно более естественно улыбнуться, трясущимися руками вернул пластинку на место и, кивнув ещё раз, направился к выходу, надеясь, что и он, и дылда забудут этот день и больше никогда друг с другом не пересекутся.  


* * *

  
  
Горящее огнём запястье не давало уснуть, не давало спокойно проснуться и, что самое главное, не давало возможности _забыть_ случившееся. Однако оно превратилось в рутину: каждую ночь Вася ворочался, его то знобило, то бросало в жар, но теперь, спустя неделю почти без сна, он перестал с этим бороться, принимая каждый новый приступ как данность и лишь надеясь, что рано или поздно это закончится.  
  
Он просто каждое утро в семь утра вставал с кровати, поправлял мокрую от пота майку и плёлся в ванную, где вставал под ледяной душ и пытался смыть с себя кошмары прошедшей ночи.  
  
Размытые силуэты, несвязные слова и набатом звучавшее в ушах «дорогуша». Разноцветные пятна, языки пламени и злое сопение. Блики в огромных очках, торчащие уши и потрескивающий граммофон. Смех. Вася вертелся на колесе сансары и не знал, как с него сойти. Каждый его сон казался бездарным творением современного авангардиста, с испариной на лбу воплощавшего в жизнь свои самые бездарные идеи. Но то, что создавал реалист, малюющий его жизнь, было в разы хуже.  
  
Сперва Вася пытался вспомнить все те случаи, когда ещё в школе он заигрывал с девочками. _«Парень»._ Когда девочки заигрывали с ним. _«Парень»._ Все медляки под Юру Шатунова и валентинки со стихами собственного сочинения. _«Парень»._ Свидания, поцелуи, первая влюблённость… _«Парень». «Парень». «Парень»._ Он сдался. Привык. Однако идти на поводу у судьбы всё ещё не планировал, поэтому лишь каждое утро ополаскивал тело холодной водой и отправлялся навстречу новому дню в надежде, что именно в этот раз что-то изменится.  
  
Однако одной надеждой он, в силу убеждений, ограничиться не мог, и потому решил поменять место работы: как оказалось, должность продавца-консультанта даёт слишком много свободного времени для размышлений, что в данной ситуации было непозволительно. Возможно, более близкое общение с людьми, постоянное движение и темнота помогли бы скрыть разбитый вид, а со временем ещё и изменили бы его причину. Честное слово, Вася бы даже в зал записался и качался бы там до боли в мышцах и темноты в глазах, с трудом доползая до дома, если бы у него были на это деньги. Но денег не было, так что пришлось остановиться на работе официантом.  
  
Сейчас Вася сидел в большом светлом офисе в центре города и ждал своего собеседования, постукивая ногой в такт секундной стрелке настенных часов и наблюдая то за галдящими за окном воронами, то за девушкой на ресепшене. Она заполняла что-то на компьютере и то и дело поглядывала на одиноко сидевшего на чёрном кожаном диване Васю. Встречаясь с ней глазами, тот вновь переводил взгляд на окно, напоследок отмечая непринуждённое движение, которым девушка заправляла за ухо выбившуюся из строгой причёски тёмную прядь. Возможно, в какой-то другой вселенной именно она произнесла бы заветное _«Это моя пластинка»_ , а Вася ответил бы ей чем-то в духе _«Но пластинка моей девушки — моя пластинка»_. Когда-то именно таким он представлял свой ответ. Возможно, вариант не был самым удачным, но по крайней мере с такой фразой на запястье было бы весело жить и ждать того придурка, который её произнесёт.  
  
Возможно, Вася заслуживал дылду в розовой футболке.  
  
Где-то хлопнула дверь и из коридора вынырнула девочка с потерянным взглядом, листом бумаги в руке и рюкзаком за спиной, а девушка на ресепшене снова оторвала взгляд от монитора и широко улыбнулась Васе.  
  
— Проходите, вторая дверь налево.  
  
Найдя нужный кабинет, Вася зашёл внутрь и огляделся. Здесь было так же светло, как и в приёмной, разве что места было намного меньше: половину и без того небольшой комнаты занимал чёрный лакированный шкаф с разноцветными папками и хаотично разбросанными по верхней полке бумагами. На стене висели часы в форме совы, за столом сидела ещё одна девушка, но уже рыжая и кудрявая. В этом месте не было ничего ни отталкивающего, ни притягивающего к себе. Вася не знал, что хотел найти.  
  
— Присаживайтесь. — Девушка улыбнулась и указала на офисный стул, который, судя по протёртой серой обивке, был единственным востребованным предметом в кабинете. Когда Вася сел, она продолжила: — Вы к нам на постоянной основе?  
  
Он кивнул. По правде говоря, он точно так же говорил, когда устраивался продавцом-консультантом в Икею, но кто же знал, что уже спустя полгода счастливого лавирования между торшерами, диванами, разноцветными пуфами и плетёными столиками его так прижмут обстоятельства. Так что это не было свидетельством халатности Васи, это было обыкновенным невезением.  
  
— Раньше работали у нас? — Девушка защёлкала клавиатурой, то и дело поглядывая на Васю. — Может, официантом в других ресторанах?  
  
Было дело. Ещё на первом курсе института, который он в последствии благополучно бросил, и Вася уже было открыл рот, чтобы рассказать всё о тех шести месяцах, но вдруг дверь распахнулась, и у него за спиной раздался знакомый надрывный голос:  
  
— Верочка, эти дебилы не смогли нормально заполнить отчёт и получилось, — тут парень на секунду замолк и зашуршал бумагой, — вот. Получилось, что в месяц их ресторан получает выручки двенадцать тысяч триста пятьдесят два рубля… Либо они переделывают отчёт, либо мы закрываем их к хуям.  
  
— Жень, я работаю, — _Верочка_ многозначительно указала взглядом на сидевшего перед ней Васю. Тот же в свою очередь не отрываясь смотрел на _своего_ дылду, на котором на этот раз была свободная бледно-голубая рубашка и чёрные джинсы, а его стрекозиные очки стали как будто меньше. — Извините, так вы работали раньше официантом? — обратилась она уже к Васе.  
  
Но теперь Вася не мог ответить. Он понятия не имел, каким образом собирался доказывать ей, что он немой, после того, как сегодня утром они поговорили по телефону, но свой секрет в любом случае собирался унести в могилу. Ничто не смогло бы заставить его заговорить перед _Женей_ , по крайней мере точно не рыжая девочка с заискивающей улыбкой на губах.  
  
К его удивлению, из неловкой ситуации его спас сам Женя.  
  
Он оглядел Васю с ног до головы, посмотрел на Верочку и с абсолютно невозмутимым выражением на лице поинтересовался:  
  
— Курица, ты что, немого мальчика хочешь официантом устроить? — Девушка выпучила глаза, вероятно, тоже вспомнив их с Васей телефонный разговор. — Как он, по-твоему, будет к гостям выходить, с грифельной доской?  
  
— Но…  
  
Теперь глаза выпучил Вася и так жутко, что она замолчала ещё до того, как Женя успел её перебить:  
  
— Так, на лучше разберись с отчётом, — он сунул ей в руки свою папку, — а с ним разберусь я. — Он похлопал Васю по плечу и повысил голос, будто бы у того были проблемы ещё и со слухом: — Парень, пойдём, пойдём со мной. — Вася послушно встал и направился к выходу из кабинета, слегка подталкиваемый Жениной рукой. Когда они уже почти вышли, тот вдруг снова повернулся к Верочке и как бы невзначай спросил: — Как зовут его? — и получив в ответ растерянное «Шакулин Василий Андреевич», кивнул и хлопнул дверью.  
  
От того, что Вася узнал имя своей родственной души, тот не перестал быть дылдой, и сейчас это ощущалось как никогда прежде, потому что Женя так широко шагал, что Вася пару раз едва не сорвался и не попросил его идти чуть медленнее. Ещё сложнее было не ругаться, но он держался.  
  
Они прошли коридор и поднялись по лестнице на третий этаж, где потолки были значительно выше, однако места — меньше, или же так казалось из-за большого количества людей, которые бегали от кабинета к кабинету, перебрасывались на ходу друг с другом беглыми фразами и обязательно пили кофе. Кроме них с Женей каждый держал в руке пластиковый стаканчик, а один мужчина лет тридцати, неожиданно выскочивший из-за распахнутой двери, чуть не разлил свой кофе Васе на футболку.  
  
В потоке людей Женя чувствовал себя, как рыба в воде, ловко обгоняя зазевавшихся коллег и успешно избегая столкновений с теми, кто шёл ему навстречу, а вот Вася от растерянности не успевал под него подстроиться, постоянно оказываясь на три, а то и четыре человека позади, наскакивая на людей и едва не падая. Наконец они оказались у кабинета, который, видимо, и принадлежал Жене: на дверях висела табличка _«Калинкин Евгений Михайлович, менеджер по работе с персоналом»_ , а в конце надписи красовался нарисованный улыбающийся котёнок. Довольно страшный, но Вася и сам не нарисовал бы лучше.  
  
Они вошли внутрь и уселись за стол, на этот раз заваленный разноцветными ручками и обклеенный стикерами. На стене красовался большой календарь с собаками в странных шляпах, и по какой-то причине смотрелся он здесь гораздо более гармонично, чем часы в форме совы в предыдущем кабинете. Даже на настольной лампе была шапка с надписью _«I DON’T GIVE A FUCK»_ , что определённо настраивало предстоящее собеседование на нужный лад.  
  
— Так что, ты серьёзно офиком пришёл устраиваться? — Женя закинул ногу на ногу и, опустив подбородок на скрещенные руки, уставился на Васю. — Или эти курицы всё перепутали?  
  
Вася пожал плечами, надеясь, что он сам найдёт более-менее подходящий ответ на свой вопрос, потому что самому виновнику произошедшего на ум не приходило ни единой дельной мысли. Сейчас он мог думать только о том, как бы всё так устроить, чтобы больше никогда не появляться на пороге этого кабинета. Лучше даже на этой улице. Ну и учитывая его везение, из города тоже стоило бы уехать.  
  
Бегать от своей судьбы оказалось очень утомительным занятием, хоть и не настолько, чтобы Вася опустил руки. Но достаточно, чтобы он смертельно устал.  
  
— Ладно, смотри, — Женя тем временем откинулся на спинку стула, прихватив со стола карандаш с красным пером на конце, — офиком я тебя взять не могу. — Вася нахмурился и понимающе кивнул, надеясь, что на этом его мучения закончатся и его вежливо отправят домой. — Но, — зародившаяся было в груди надежда лопнула, словно воздушный шарик, и поднявшись было со стула, Вася рухнул обратно, — ты можешь попробовать барменом. Только придётся поработать.  
  
Он кивнул, не понимая, к чему Женя клонит. Тот сидел с заинтересованным, но на удивление серьёзным выражением на лице и задумчиво водил пером по подбородку, свободной рукой постукивая по столешнице. Вася сглотнул и на всякий случай кивнул ещё раз. Весь его организм был сосредоточен на том, чтобы случайно не заговорить, поэтому мысли тянулись так медленно, будто голова была до предела забита сахарной ватой.  
  
— Да, сложно нам будет, — под нос себе пробурчал Женя, всё ещё не выпуская из рук карандаш, — мы обычно с опытом работы берём. Но у нас как раз очень не хватает бармена в одном из ресторанов, так что если ты заинтересован?..  
  
Нет, Вася не был заинтересован и, к счастью, объяснить свой отказ в этом случае мог и без помощи слов. Щёлкнув пальцем по горлу, он покачал головой и пожал плечами, надеясь, что его спонтанную пантомиму Женя примет в качестве убедительного объяснения. Так и случилось.  
  
Закинув голову, тот слегка приподнял брови и закивал, наконец отложив в сторону свой карандаш.  
  
— Я понял, — вставая, произнёс он, — хорошо.  
  
Они пожали друг другу руки и распрощались: Вася — кивком головы и смущённой улыбкой, а Женя — извинениями и пожеланиями удачи, которые, в отличие от всех Васиных жестов, были, как ему показалось, по-настоящему искренними. Глядя на своего суетливого нескладного соулмейта, Вася подумал, что если бы обстоятельства сложились другим образом, то он с радостью принял бы его предложение поработать барменом. Но он всё ещё не хотел давать судьбе лишний шанс осуществить свой замысел. Разве что хотел поговорить с Женей чуть подольше.  
  
Выходя, он услышал:  
  
— Слушай, вот смотрю на тебя и не могу понять, что не так. — Вася замер и обернулся. — Мы нигде не встречались до магазина?  
  
Покидая здание офиса, Вася думал о том, что, возможно, этот Женя Калинкин решил, будто всем немым людям нельзя пить алкоголь, а ещё о том, что нужно было снова думать о новом рабочем месте или всё же вернуться на старое. Он поднял голову и огляделся, щурясь от яркого дневного света. Было уже далеко за полдень, июньское солнце робко стучалось в зеркальные окна многоэтажек, ветер приятно охлаждал разгорячённую кожу и освежал мысли.  
  
Тем временем где-то внутри теплилось маленькое и уютное осознание того, что Женя его признал без всяких судьбоносных фраз, просто так. И пусть он не понимал этого, а Вася всё равно не собирался отступаться от своего решения, в этом было что-то романтичное, что-то от тех фильмов, которые по вечерам смотрела его мама и плакала. Но Васе не хотелось плакать.  
  
Впервые за долгое время он искренне улыбался.  


* * *

  
  
— Я пойду отолью!  
  
Даже если бы музыка не била так сильно по ушам, на виновника торжества вряд ли обратили бы больше внимания, потому что половина компании была слишком увлечена танцами, а остальные — своими не пустеющими бокалами с коктейлями и пьяным выкрикиванием строчек знакомых песен. Вася затесался во вторую компанию, однако уже был на такой стадии, что дополнительный напиток либо окончательно вырубил бы его, либо заставил влезть на барную стойку. Но рядом с ним сидел Саша, на которого можно было бы положиться в обоих случаях. И в прямом, и в переносном смысле.  
  
Саша пил много, говорил мало и весь вечер выглядел так, как будто только к ним присоединился и ещё не успел выпить десяток шотов текилы вместе со всеми, кто вписался в предложенную кем-то игру «пей каждый раз, когда играет Бузова». Вася не был уверен, что у Бузовой в принципе было такое количество песен, но за правила отвечал не он, а Лена, которая была непоколебимым авторитетом во всём, что касалось Бузовой. Однако почему-то Вася всё равно знал каждую песню, за которую они пили.  
  
— _Но всё равно!_ — В очередной раз осушив ещё один шот, он подключился к припеву и начал орать вместе с остальными. — _Под звуки поцелуев мы уснём и проснёмся!_ Блять! — Вид Саши, судя по всему, был обманчив, потому что свой шот он до рта не донёс и оставил всю текилу у Васи на футболке. — _Вместе проснёмся!_  
  
Дальше они уже не пели, а просто хохотали, глядя на расползающееся на белой ткани пятно и по какой-то причине пытаясь натереть его лаймом. Как и следовало ожидать, это не сильно помогло, разве что футболка приобрела лёгкий аромат цитруса и в конце концов оказалась на соседнем стуле. Вася же, всё ещё смеясь, слез со своего места и, ощущая приятную лёгкость во всём теле, направился к туалетам вслед за именинником.  
  
(Именно для него Вася тогда и собирался купить пластинку.)  
  
Протискиваясь между потных тел и слыша несущийся ему в спину свист, он шёл через танцпол и то и дело дёргал головой в такт басам. Где-то посреди пути он чуть не запнулся о пустую бутылку и, чтобы не оказаться на полу, ухватился за чьё-то тощее предплечье. Подняв взгляд, Вася понял, что проклят был не он, а этот день рождения.  
  
— Ёбаный свет, ты же говорил мне, что не пьёшь?  
  
Женя Калинкин в одной руке держал бокал с изогнутой ножкой, на дне которого плескалось что-то красное, а за другую его руку держался полуголый Вася, который за мгновение протрезвел настолько, что смог оценить ситуацию и понять, что за сегодня он больше ни разу не откроет рот: ни чтобы выпить, ни чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Несколько безумно неловких секунд он бездумно таращился на их руки, после чего отшатнулся от Жени, как от огня, и замотал головой, то ли отвечая на его вопрос, то ли пытаясь прогнать пьяное наваждение.  
  
Но наваждение не исчезало. Оно лишь небрежным движением отбросило со лба чёлку и сделало глоток своего коктейля, выглядя и улыбаясь так, будто только что ровным счётом ничего не случилось. В то же время внутренности Васи ходили ходуном, и он изо всех сил старался сдерживать рвотные позывы. Возможно, в состоянии обоих был виноват алкоголь.  
  
Если бы у Васи была возможность во всех смыслах трезво взглянуть на ситуацию, он бы понял, что в вопросе Жени не было никакого упрёка, и даже придумал бы остроумный ответ, но сейчас он чувствовал себя так, будто ему нужно было оправдаться. Вот только возможности сделать это у него не было, поэтому он изобразил на лице такое скорбное выражение, на какое только был способен, и пожал плечами. Ему стоило поработать над ассортиментом жестов, потому что пока объяснялся он очень однообразно.  
  
— Отлично выглядишь, кстати, — тем временем заметил Женя, указывая на его голый торс и многозначительно проводя в воздухе бокалом. На нём самом была тёмно-бардовая кофта, а в кольце в носу красовался небольшой красный камень, поблёскивающий в свете мигающих разноцветных ламп. Щёки Васи очень с ним гармонировали бы, если бы их цвет можно было разглядеть в темноте клуба.  
  
Он кивнул, и попытался жестами выразить ответный комплимент, но случайно чуть не выбил бокал у Жени из рук, так что решил остановиться ещё в самом начале своей пантомимы.  
  
— Здравствуйте, девочки! — Будто бы из ниоткуда перед ними возник Дима — виновник торжества, а вместе с тем и всех бед в жизни Васи. — Веселитесь? — Он окинул его взглядом и, дёрнув за шлёвку на джинсах, хмыкнул. — А ты уже успел проебать футболку?  
  
— То есть так не было запланировано? — подал голос Женя, высовываясь из-за Васиной спины и слегка приобнимая его за плечи. К щеке прикоснулось холодное стекло полупустого бокала. — Я, кстати, Женя. — Он протянул свободную руку и добавил: — Мы с Васей пересекались пару раз.  
  
— Дима. — Они пожали друг другу руки. — Вы, когда закончите, к нам возвращайтесь. — Он перевёл взгляд на Васю, который чувствовал, как с каждым словом, сказанным им, слабеют и подгибаются его ноги, а на спине выступает холодный пот. Прямо там, где сейчас покоилась рука Жени. — А то Маринка там собиралась начать пить на раздевание, когда я уходил… — Пошатываясь, он зашагал в сторону их шумной компании, напоследок крикнув Васе: — Не знаю, что она имела в виду, но ты вроде уже в теме.  
  
Женя пошёл было вслед за ним, но Вася не мог позволить этому случиться, поэтому резко схватил того за запястье и уверенно зашагал в противоположную сторону, где, если ему не изменяла память, находился выход из клуба. Сейчас он чувствовал себя совсем трезвым, однако лёгкое головокружение и мурашки по всему телу всё-таки напоминали о событиях десятиминутной давности. Он не замечал людей, которых расталкивал локтями, прокладывая себе и Жене дорогу, его занимало лишь тонкое запястье, которое он очень боялся отпустить. И, как бы ни хотелось, в этом не было ничего романтичного.  
  
Как ни странно, Женя не сопротивлялся и спокойно позволял себя вести, полностью сосредоточившись на своём бокале и попытке пристроить его по дороге на какой-нибудь столик. Почти перед самым выходом ему это наконец удалось, пусть и довольно неуклюже, и они с Васей вдвоём, миновав здоровенного двухметрового охранника, вывалились на улицу.  
  
Здесь, по сравнению с душным тесным клубом, было светло и прохладно, и Вася сощурился, привыкая к бледному серому свету. Рядом со входом стояло несколько групп людей: кто-то курил, кто-то просто вышел побеседовать в относительной тишине, и независимо от причины, которая привела их сюда, ни одна компания не обратила на странную пару почти никакого внимания. Лишь несколько ненароком брошенных в их сторону взглядов и на этом всё.  
  
— Ну ты пиздец, конечно, — выдохнул Женя, согнувшись и пытаясь отдышаться. Больше он ничего не добавил, и Вася, решив воспользоваться небольшой паузой, достал из заднего кармана телефон и принялся быстро набирать Диме сообщение, промахиваясь мимо клавиш, но надеясь на то, что тот окажется понятливым.  
  
**это моы соудмейт он дусает что я немой потом объясею**  
  
На данный момент его не волновало ни мнение друзей по этому поводу, ни тем более опечатки, ему важно было только уберечь свою тайну от одного человека, который сейчас стоял рядом и разминал спину с непередаваемым выражением недоумения на лице. Вася не помнил, когда выпустил его руку, но почему-то не сомневался в том, что Женя не вернётся в клуб. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не дождётся объяснений.  
  
А это значило, что у Васи был козырь в рукаве и возможность увести его как можно дальше от этого места. И придумать по дороге достойное оправдание всему, что произошло за последние несколько недель.  
  
Им предстоял долгий путь.  
  
Посмотрев на Женю и дождавшись его внимания, Вася приглашающе кивнул головой и, изредка оборачиваясь и снова кивая, зашагал вдоль спокойного ночного шоссе под слепыми взглядами спящих окон. Он понятия не имел, куда шёл, и надеялся лишь на то, что их не задержит полиция. В таком-то виде.  
  
Сначала Женя тащился где-то позади и периодически выкрикивал что-то вроде: «Нет, ты объясни!», но со временем как-то поутих, догнал Васю и они пошли рядом в тишине, будто старые друзья, гулявшие всю ночь и теперь добирающиеся до ближайшей станции метро. Дома в этом районе сгрудились так близко друг к другу, что ветра почти не было, а вокруг царила приятная тишина, нарушаемая лишь галдящими в глубине дворов воробьями. На самом же шоссе не было ни души, лишь кое-где, на лобовых стёклах припаркованных у тротуаров машин, свернувшись калачиком, спали тощие кошки. Музыки, доносившейся из клуба, уже давно не было слышно, да и сам клуб пропал из виду, оставив в память о себе лишь лёгкое головокружение и горький привкус на языке.  
  
Как оказалось, шоссе вело к набережной. К мутной зелёной воде спускалась мраморная лестница, по краям которой расположились два витиеватых фонаря, нижнюю ступеньку ласково омывало изредка накатывающей волной, прибившей к берегу пустую бутылку. Здесь тишину нарушал стук стекла о камень да робкий шёпот сонной реки. Отличное место, чтобы со всем разобраться.  
  
Вася поёжился и с завистью посмотрел на тепло одетого Женю, который, немного подумав, почесав в затылке и широко зевнув, уселся у подножия фонаря и выжидающе уставился на своего спутника. Долговязый, нескладный и слегка потрёпанный, сейчас он напоминал пережившего жесточайшую смену часовых поясов инопланетянина, которого выпнули из космического корабля и потащили осматривать местные достопримечательности. Но он хотя бы успел при этом надеть кофту.  
  
— Ну что, скажешь что-ни… бля, — Женя откинул голову и издал какой-то раздосадованный нечленораздельный звук, потирая виски. — Да короче, давай объясняй, как ты там это обычно делаешь.  
  
Что-то Васе подсказывало, что одних жестов ему будет мало, чтобы объяснить всё. Так что он достал телефон и открыл приложение давно забытого и вообще не понятно для чего скачанного блокнота. Ну хоть пригодился. Глядя на пустую белую страницу с мигающим курсором, Вася вдруг понял, что так и не придумал подходящего оправдания. Его сердце с такой силой ухнуло в пятки, что он готов был поклясться — его первый сердечный приступ случился только что, на пороге тридцати лет. Перед глазами замелькали кадры из жизни, а в голове вдруг всплыло совсем недавнее воспоминание — голос Димы повторил: «Маринка там собиралась начать пить на раздевание…»  
  
Пальцы залетали над клавиатурой, и через пару секунд Вася подсел к Жене и повернул к нему экран своего телефона:  
  
**Маринка моя бывшая**  
  
Он был ужасен. Нет, на этот раз его враньё даже было правдой — они с Мариной действительно встречались где-то месяц классе в шестом, когда обоим просто было весело ходить за ручку по зданию школы и хвастаться перед друзьями тем, что они уже целовались (в щёчку). Но ведь это не было настоящей причиной побега из клуба, и даже если бы и было, ни один нормальный человек не позволил бы себе сказать такое своему соулмейту. Это было ужасно, но другого выхода на данный момент Вася не видел.  
  
— Пиздец у тебя друзья, конечно, — тем временем заявил Женя, щурясь и поправляя очки. — Это типа нормально, они считают, да? Бля, если б я узнал, что кто-то из моих друзей пригласил моего бывшего туда, где буду я, я б охуел просто, пиздец.  
  
На его лице было написано такое искреннее негодование, на которое Вася не мог даже надеяться, и ему вдруг стало совсем стыдно. Он не знал, что сейчас происходило на душе Жени, но мог предположить, что там сплетались довольно неприятные чувства, а от того, что тот не понимал их природу, справляться с ними было ещё сложнее. Кто знал, какие подводные камни таила в себе связь родственных душ — случай в офисе подсказывал, что таковых было довольно много. Или же Вася просто был чересчур мнительным.  
  
И да, _бывшего_. Вася решил не заострять на этом факте внимания, однако принял его к сведению. Получалось, если бы первую фразу произнёс он, Женя принял бы это с лёгкостью или по крайней мере не стал бы увиливать, врать и делать всего того, за что в последствии было бы стыдно перед соулмейтом. Всё случилось бы быстрее. Голова разрывалась от подобных предположений.  
  
Тем временем Женя продолжал что-то говорить, и то страшно таращил глаза, то откидывался назад, прижимаясь затылком к холодному фонарному столбу и закрывая лицо руками. Вася не мог смотреть на это без улыбки, хоть и не понимал большую часть несвязной, всё ещё пьяной речи.  
  
**Это ерунда на самом деле прости, что вытащил :(**  
  
Он повернул экран к Жене, но вдруг телефон завибрировал, и Вася чуть не выронил его из рук.  
  
— Так, ну тут сообщение от Димы, — протянул Женя, вновь поправляя очки, — капсом написано… — Он не успел договорить, потому что Вася резко дёрнулся и прижал к себе телефон, надеясь на то, что другу хватило ума не написать в самом начале сообщения **ТВОЙ СОУЛМЕЙТ???** с сумасшедшим количеством вопросительных знаков и радужных флагов. От него всего можно было ожидать. — Слушай, не знаю, чё ты так психуешь, там просто что-то бессмысленное.  
  
Осторожно повернув к себе экран, Вася спокойно выдохнул, потому что в сообщении действительно не было ничего кроме несвязного набора гласных. И голубых сердец, потому что Дима всё ещё оставался самым невыносимым мудилой на свете.  
  
Решив отправить ему в ответ многозначительное **иди нахуй** , Вася включил режим полёта, чтобы ни один умник не смог ему ни написать, ни, не дай бог, позвонить. Это было бы объяснить куда сложнее. Вернувшись в приложение блокнота, он стёр предыдущее сообщение и быстро набрал новое, повернув экран к Жене так резко, что чуть не ткнул ему им в лицо.  
  
**Забей, давай лучше поймаем такси :) Тебе в какую сторону?**  
  
Как оказалось, уехать на такси из центра города ранним утром субботы было не такой простой задачей, как им обоим представлялось. Яндекс и Убер им просто отказали, сказав, что машин пока нет, а Гетт предложили забрать их с набережной Обводного канала в течение часа. Поскольку других вариантов им на тот момент в голову не пришло, парни согласились ждать. Уже позже, стуча зубами от холода, Вася понял, что это было плохой идеей.  
  
Женя, с которого начало потихоньку спадать пьяное оживление, сидел и клевал носом, но со временем, видимо, заметил доносящееся сбоку клацанье. Сначала он просто как-то странно косился в Васину сторону, а тот просто старался не пересекаться с ним взглядом, чтобы не попасть в положение ещё более неловкое, чем то, в котором они уже находились. Он сидел без футболки посреди города рядом с человеком с серьгой в носу, который по совместительству являлся его родственной душой. Могло ли быть хуже.  
  
— Ёбаный свет, ты затрахал, — полусонным голосом пробормотал Женя и, приподнявшись, стянул свитшот, протягивая его Васе. Как оказалось, под ним была ещё серая футболка с выцветшим принтом. Как оказалось, хуже действительно могло быть. — Оденься, ради бога, сколько можно-то.  
  
У Васи не было ни сил, ни возможности спорить, да и особой причины отказываться после часа, проведённого на холодной набережной, тоже не было. Поэтому он быстро накинул на себя кофту и придвинулся ближе к фонарю, случайно сталкиваясь с Женей плечом. К счастью, тот был слишком сонным, чтобы заметить его покрасневшее лицо. Вася же даже не пытался найти себе оправданий, что-то ему подсказывало, это всё равно бы не помогло.  
  
Было очень тяжело говорить что-то о течении времени, потому что белые ночи не позволяли ориентироваться на какие-то природные факторы. Сероватое небо было светлым, как днём, в ряби канала играли тусклые солнечные лучи, а мимо прохаживался громко воркующий голубь с отливающим синевой оперением. В настежь распахнутых окнах соседних домов не появлялись хозяева квартир, хотя Вася в принципе не был уверен, жил ли кто-нибудь в центре города, или же все здания здесь были разобраны музеями, магазинами и заведениями быстрого питания. На берегу у самой воды, нахохлившись, сидели утки и грелись, прижавшись друг к другу. Вася тоже грелся, кутаясь в великоватый ему бардовый свитшот и прислушиваясь к дыханию сидевшего рядом Жени. Сначала тот пытался что-то рассказывать и вытаскивать из новоиспечённого приятеля какие-то короткие ответы, но вскоре его сморило и он опустил голову Васе на плечо. Тот едва успел поймать съехавшие с Жениного носа очки. Теперь они сидели в тишине, и Вася думал, что они чем-то напоминали ему тех уток, собравшихся у воды.  
  
Если их совместное будущее будет хоть на десятую часть похоже на царившую вокруг них гармонию, он был согласен о нём подумать.  
  
Когда на противоположной стороне дороги припарковалась машина, Вася радостно растолкал Женю, впихнул ему в руки очки, и они пошли к водителю, который уже их дожидался, стоя у открытых дверей такси. Они сообщили ему свои адреса и, выяснив, что живут в одной стороне, но Вася всё же несколько ближе, решили сначала заехать к нему, а затем отвезти и Женю. Забравшись на заднее сидение, парни захлопнули двери, и Вася, решив, что настала его очередь, опустил голову на плечо своего соулмейта и закрыл глаза. Это чувствовалось правильным. Хотя некоторые вопросы к судьбе у него всё ещё были.  
  
В машине он обратил внимание на то, что толстовка на нём пахла на удивление приятно: немного одеколоном или дезодорантом, слегка потом и сигаретами, но в основном каким-то особенным запахом, происхождение которого Вася никак не мог классифицировать. Как выяснилось несколько минут спустя, Женя рядом пах абсолютно также.  
  
Изредка Вася поглядывал в окна, за которыми проносились скверы, жилые дома и торговые центры. На улицы начали выходить люди, движение на дороге постепенно становилось всё более оживлённым.  
  
По радио играла какая-то смутно знакомая песня, и колено Жени дёргалось в такт музыке.  
  
— Извините, вы не могли бы сказать, когда мы приедем, — раздалось над ухом через некоторое время, — чтобы я знал, когда мне товарища будить.  
  
— Две минуты, — отозвался таксист, поворачивая руль.  
  
У Васи было две минуты, чтобы что-то предпринять. Или не предпринимать ничего, но тогда он не был уверен, что судьба предоставит ему ещё одну возможность и сведёт их с Женей снова. Он не был уверен, что хотел закончить всё на душном салоне такси.  
  
Машина затормозила.  
  
— Вася, — на спину легла тёплая ладонь, — Вася, иди спать домой.  
  
Поднявшись, он потёр глаза, кивнул и потянулся к дверце, но обернулся, переводя взгляд на сидевшего рядом Женю, на лице которого играла сонная улыбка. Всё тот же нескладный силуэт, всё те же громоздкие очки и всё то же кольцо в носу. Но вместе с тем что-то непередаваемо новое, что-то такое, что не хотелось терять.  
  
И то ли это чувство было настолько сильным, то ли алкоголь всё ещё не до конца выветрился из крови, то ли Вася просто был неисправимым идиотом, но он поцеловал его. Боясь передумать, резким движением положил ладонь Жене на затылок, притянул его к себе и нешевелящимися губами прижался к его губам. Сухо, неловко из-за тесноты салона и так быстро, что едва ли кто-то из них успел что-то понять. В нос ударил запах виски, а в голову — сам напиток, который точно был среди выпитых в клубе шотов.  
  
Отшатнувшись от Жени, Вася пулей вылетел из машины, оставив в недоумении как своего соулмейта, так и ни в чём не виноватого водителя. Впрочем, вина Жени в произошедшем тоже была довольно сомнительной, но Вася просто не мог нести весь груз ответственности на своих плечах. У него и так подкашивались ноги.  
  
Так быстро, как только мог, он забежал за угол ближайшей многоэтажки, надеясь, что Женя не станет его преследовать и даст нерадивой родственной душе ещё немного времени. Хотя бы совсем немного.  
  
Дрожащими руками Вася вытащил телефон из кармана, и стоило только ему отключить режим полёта, как на экране с бешеной скоростью стали всплывать окна уведомлений: пятьдесят три сообщения от самых разных людей, семь пропущенных от Саши, пятнадцать от мамы, двадцать девять от Димы и даже три письма на электронную почту, которые скорее всего были рекламными, но не умаляли серьёзности Васиного положения. Вытерев пот над верхней губой, он набрал Диму и, опершись на пыльную стену многоэтажки, закрыл глаза.  
  
Спустя всего три гудка послышался щелчок, а затем раздался невнятный, но крайне довольный голос:  
  
— Разве мой немой друг-гей должен общаться со мной не сообщениями?  
  
— Иди нахуй. — Вася устало потёр переносицу. Он вдруг понял, что так и остался в Женином свитшоте, который всё так же приятно пах и как-то странно успокаивал, одновременно с этим напоминая о произошедшем и только усиливая мандраж.  
  
— Если из нас двоих кто-то туда и пойдёт… Блять! — В трубке раздался какой-то грохот, вслед за которым последовал ещё целый ряд ругательств, а затем на короткое время наступила тишина. Вдруг Дима снова заговорил, уже серьёзнее, но всё равно с толикой насмешки в голосе. Вася не мог его за это винить. — Ну рассказывай, немая красавица, как тебя угораздило.  
  
И Вася всё рассказал. У него немного трясся голос, пока он шёл к своему дому, крутя на пальце связку ключей и не на секунду не переставая говорить. О встрече в магазине пластинок, о кольце в носу и подвернувшемся случае притвориться немым, об офисе и предложении работать барменом, о сегодняшнем вечере, бардовой кофте и такси. О…  
  
— Ты долбоёб. — Вася уже поднялся на свой этаж и чуть не выронил ключи, когда Дима сказал это в ответ на заключительную историю про поцелуй и трусливый побег из салона такси. — Ты серьёзно взял его и бросил там? И он не знает, кто ты ему? Ёб твою мать, Вася…  
  
Он не мог не согласиться с этими словами. Почему-то когда это только происходило, все решения казались взвешенными и правильными, а сейчас, когда Вася оглядывался назад, он не мог найти оправдания своим поступкам. Всё, что он успел наворотить за жалкие две или три недели, даже вспоминать не хотелось. _«Ты долбоёб»_ было действительно исчерпывающим описанием ситуации. Вдруг его осенило.  
  
Дима всё ещё продолжал что-то бурчать в трубку, то ли читая другу нотации, то ли просто повторяя всё сказанное Васей в надежде что-то понять. Но тот его уже не слушал. Он просто воскликнул: «Всё, знаю!» и сбросил вызов, оставляя Диму наедине со своими советами и несомненно богатым жизненным опытом.  
  
Вася знал, что было написано на запястье у Жени Калинкина.  


* * *

  
  
Он действительно планировал купить цветы и даже провёл больше часа среди полок с розами, лилиями, хризантемами и морем других цветов — все букеты пахли потрясающе, но остановить свой выбор на каком-то одном никак не получалось. Отчасти потому, что Вася чувствовал себя слишком глупо, выбирая букет парню, отчасти потому, что совершенно не представлял, как это должно было выглядеть. В конце концов ноги занесли его в гипермаркет напротив, где он очнулся уже на кассе с бутылкой самого дорогого коньяка, который только смог найти. В любом случае это было хорошей альтернативой цветам.  
  
И вот сейчас с толстовкой в одной руке и извинениями в другой он стоял у дома, который Женя вчера назвал таксисту. К счастью, он ещё проговорился, к какому подъезду его нужно было везти, иначе Васе пришлось бы до поздней ночи обивать пороги квартир в надежде найти нужную. Третий подъезд пятиэтажки, двадцать дверей. Одна из них должна была оказаться нужной, так что шансы на успех были высоки.  
  
Несколько раз ему не отвечали вовсе, где-то надрывно лаяла собака, кто-то просто ворчал, что не знает никакого Женю Калинкина, кто-то говорил, что это то ли четвёртый этаж, то ли на четвёртом живёт его друг. Один раз Васю вообще обматерили и хлопнули дверью прямо перед носом, но там было видно, что человек не настроен ни на что, кроме крепкого двухдневного сна. На третьем этаже, в одиннадцатой по счёту квартире ему наконец повезло. На пороге его встретил сам Женя, одетый в серую растянутую кофту и короткие, порядком выцветшие, но всё ещё синие шорты. Он выглядел так, будто с момента их последней встречи так и не смог уснуть.  
  
Он очень внимательно осмотрел Васю, но ничего не сказал и, сложив руки на груди, опёрся на дверной косяк.  
  
— Я долбоёб?.. — это прозвучало глупо, но Вася чувствовал, что именно это должен был сказать. И видимо, не ошибся.  
  
— Блять, серьёзно?  
  
Если честно, он был уверен, что сейчас ему хорошенько съездят по лицу, поэтому покрепче ухватился за горлышко бутылки и зажмурился, подставляя щёку. Его бы действительно не удивила такая реакция, потому что он прекрасно понимал, что заслужил даже больше, чем оплеуху. Вот только удара не последовало. Женя просто обхватил его голову руками и поцеловал — так же, как и в прошлый раз: никакого напора, никаких попыток углубить поцелуй — лишь быстрое, сухое прикосновение губ.  
  
Открыв глаза, Вася только и смог выдавить: «Блять, серьёзно?» и уже после этих слов получил заслуженную пощёчину. А за ней ещё один поцелуй, на этот раз глубокий и влажный, с горьким вкусом чая и сигарет.  
  
Позже выяснилось, что никто из них не любит коньяк, даже самый дорогой, но в Женином холодильнике нашёлся апельсиновый сок, с которым можно было осилить любой алкоголь, так что проблема решилась довольно прозаично. Они сидели в тесной кухне за неубранным столом, медленно пили, разговаривали и много смеялись. А Вася думал, что если бы всё сложилось иначе и первым бы заговорил он, всё и правда получилось бы гораздо быстрее. Вот только получилось ли бы у них что-то на самом деле?  
  
— Я ходил с этим на руке двадцать четыре года, блять, как, ты думаешь, к тебе относится моя мама?  
  
Улыбаясь, Вася подумал, что да, у них бы получилось.


End file.
